


Torture

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [48]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Torture, everythings consensual I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin tortures Harry, but in a good way.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Sing, birdie."

Harry shudders as Merlin drags the knife down his collarbone, the tip sharp and shiny and just hinting at slicing into his skin. He struggles again against his bonds, the tight ropes pinning him to the chair, unable to break free. Damn it, Merlin knows his knots, and even Harry’s training can’t help him escape.

“Let’s try this again,” Merlin drawls, and Harry hates his reaction to his ex-lover’s accent, the way the low pitch of the rough brogue makes his cock twitch eagerly in his trousers. Merlin levels the knife, digging in at his sternum just enough for Harry to feel it, to know the threat is real. “You’re going to tell me exactly what I want to know, or I’ve going to start carving little slices out of you.”

“Go ahead,” Harry manages, glowering at Merlin. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve trained for this. _You_ trained me for this. What makes you think you can break me?”

Merlin laughs, and Harry’s cock twitches again. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll sing like a canary by the time I’m done with you. After all, I did train you for this. Which means I know exactly how much you can take and how much,” he digs the knife in, and Harry hisses between his teeth as he feels it puncture the skin slightly, “is too far.”

Harry can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, already too close to begging because nothing in his training prepared him for this, prepared him for his lover of so many years to suddenly be the one on the other end of the knife. A single tear leaks out before he can stop it, sliding down his cheek, and Merlin freezes, straightening up.

“Check in?” he asks calmly.

Harry flushes and squirm a bit. “Green,” he says.

“You sure? You’re crying.”

“Very sure,” Harry reassures him. He bats his eyelashes up at Merlin, spreading his knees a little wider to encourage him. “Come on. Don’t stop the scene before we get to the good part.”

Merlin chuckles. “You’re ridiculous,” he tells Harry. “God, I love you.” He drops a brief kiss on Harry’s lips, one Harry strains up into, and then pulls away all too soon. “Ready?”

Harry nods, and Merlin slips easily back into character, lifting the knife to carefully wipe away the tear with the flat of the blade. “Aww,” he coos, and somehow manages to make it sound equal parts demeaning and arousing. “Is birdie going to cry?”

“Bite me,” Harry spits.

The knife drops dangerously, and Harry sucks in a sharp breath as the blade presses right along the length of his cock through his trousers. He holds very still, and Merlin grins viciously. “You know what? I just might. Now sing, birdie. Or this is about to get so much more unpleasant for you.”


End file.
